Warchief Assault Tank
The Warchief Assault Tank is a tank in Just Cause 4. Appearance This is the biggest and most heavily armored tank in the game. These type of tanks are in reality defined as main battle tanks. Its chassis is definitely based on the Israeli Merkava Mk3 or Mk4, however the turret is mostly fictional, only partially reminiscent of the real life Merkava Mk4. It also resembles the T-14 Armata tank. When damaged, the side mudguards and skirts come off, revealing the fact that those vent-like areas on the rear end of the sides are just there for looks. On either side it has 7 road wheels, an idler (same size as a roadwheel, but different design), 4 small wheels (that hold the track up) and the sprocket. The sprocket being at the front is a feature that was very common on tanks in the 1920's to 1930s, but became very rare in the late 1940s. It shows that the gearbox is at the front of the vehicle. The turret front corners are asymmetrical and there's a coaxial machine gun on the left side of the gun. Very strangely, the tank has no hull hatch at all, meaning that all crewmen enter through the turret. There are 2 hatches on the turret and Rico enters through the right one. Performance It's very slow to accelerate. As a tracked vehicle, it can turn a full circle on the spot, but it can be spinning its tracks in the opposite directions as it does this. Maximum speed is 82 km/h. Maximum reverse speed is 13 km/h. It has 300 main gun shells and 750 machine gun rounds. The suspension is completely functional, in that it can have different roadwheels at different altitudes, but the torson bars don't actually move. Just like all other armored vehicles (and the large helicopters) in JC4, it can survive 2 explosions before third destroys it. This excludes super-weapons, such as any lightning, or rail guns. Versions and locations Black Hand variant: *Used to chase Rico during a high level of heat. However, it is possible to encounter some without heat around the Qachas region. *At the Front, but not near the start of the game. *Appears in some missions: **Infierno Escape. *Parked at the La Mazmorra outpost before the mission. *In Los Demonios DLC, the tank often spawns around an "infestation" sphere, with sandbags around it, almost reminiscent of the front line mechanic. They will often shoot into the purple sphere hoping they hit a demon and not a Black Hand soldier. Army of Chaos variant: *Is unlocked in supply drop by completing the mission Windwalker: Diversion. *2 Army of Chaos ones appear at the end of the mission Thunderbarge: Ion Coil Delivery. While this is probably the first time the Army of Chaos version is seen to many, it is possible to see one before this mission. Racing gangs one: *At least 3 of them have been captured and moved to Isla Santuario. They've been painted bright orange with a few green markings. Do not touch these tanks. They've been rigged to explode. They function as random obstacles on the sides of racetracks. Demonic Version (Los Demonios DLC): *Is seen at certain "infestations", along with the infestation at Isla De Los Annilos. *Featured as a destructible in the mission Extermination. *Note that these are still Black Hand versions, as there is no Army of Chaos stuff in use by the demons. They're technically captured Black Hand vehicles used by demons. Trivia *In reality it would be a main battle tank rather than an "assault tank", a concept that died out in the years of WW2. *It's extremely unusual for a tank of its size to not have any hull hatches. Normally the driver has his own hatch on the hull roof in front of the turret. *Lifting it with the crane truck will make the tank freak out and start chaotically dangling on the cable. Dropping it from 3 meters is enough to blow it up. *This (and the Pointman Scout Tank) is the first tank to be an actual tank in the game series, as the others are in reality classified as APCs, IFVs and various other types of armored vehicles. *Just like all other tank like-tracked vehicles in Solís, it takes about 3 cannon rounds to destroy. **This is just like all the previous games in the series, where there is never any difference what causes an explosion. All vehicles are specifically programmed to survive an X number of explosions. JC2 introduced weapon upgrade levels and JC3 and JC4 have introduced additional super-weapons (such as lightning/bavarium/railguns), but not counting those, the other explosions are normally equal. For example: In JC1 the strongest helicopter could survive 1 explosion before the second would bring it down and the strongest armored vehicle could survive 3 before the fourth destroys the vehicle. In JC4 the larger helicopters and all armored vehicles have all been equalized to surviving 2 before the third destroys the vehicle. Gallery Warchief Assault Tank (game trailer, night with red sky).png|Possibly the first time it was shown in a game trailer. Also note how the moon is red. Warchief Assault Tank (left front corner).png Warchief Assault Tank (right front corner with turret at 45 degrees right).png|Right front corner with turret at 45 degrees right. Warchief Assault Tank (left front corner with turret at 45 degrees left).png|Left front corner with turret at 45 degrees left. At times the "camouflage" seems to actually work. Warchief Assault Tank (left rear corner with turret at 45 degrees left).png|Left rear corner with turret at 45 degrees left. Warchief Assault Tank (right front corner with turret about 20 degrees right).png|Right front corner with turret about 20 degrees right. Warchief Assault Tank (front).png|Front. Warchief Assault Tank (left side).png|Left side. Warchief Assault Tank (right side).png|Right side. Warchief Assault Tank (left side suspension exposed).png|Left side suspension exposed. Warchief Assault Tank (left side suspension demonstration).png|Left side suspension demonstration. Warchief Assault Tank (rear).png|Rear. Warchief Assault Tank (left front corner of the turret).png|Left front corner of the turret. Infierno Escape (covering the escape with a hijacked tank).png|As seen in Infierno Escape. Warchief Assault Tank (orange at Isla Santuario).png|A few of these tanks have been captured by the DLC racing gangs and moved to Isla Santuario. This version can not be driven. Gabriela Morales standing in front of tanks in Ricos Rival trailer.png|Two behind Gabriela Morales in the "Rico's Rival" trailer before game release. These appear to have slightly different design cues. Gabriela Morales standing in front of tanks in Ricos Rival trailer (closeup).png|A close up. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles